The Prophecy
by Liarra
Summary: There was a prophecy among the wolves, 'one wolf will change us forever' says the elder, Ordt. They know it will happen.... He will destroy the Nyung warriors. The warriors of the south. The warriors of death.
1. Chapter 1

The Prophecy  
  
____________________  
There was a prophecy among the wolves, 'one wolf will change us forever' says the elder, Ordt. They know it will happen.... He will destroy the Nyung warriors. The warriors of the south. The warriors of death.  
____________________  
  
Banished and Betrayed,  
Hurt from thyn kind,  
On moon he joins us in the wild,  
Howling at our moon.  
  
Alliance with three human kind,  
Never leaving us behind,  
Secrets will always overthrow him,  
Till the night is justly woken.  
  
Then his reign shall begin,  
Stopping them,  
Forever,  
Their souls will be justly silenced,  
  
The Trouble will have just begun,  
  
____________________  
  
A small boy rubbed his bicep,it hurt. The pain flowing from that single wound made him whimper like a trapped dog. He fished around in the bathroom cupboard for wrap around tape, finding it he did as the name told. The blood easily soaked through and he just breathed heavily.  
  
"Remus Lupin! What are you doing in there!" yelled an angry voice.  
  
"Nothing, mother!" an angry woman walked in the door(more like stomped in, but don't tell her that, she felt she was rather graceful) her hands on her hips.  
  
"Nothing my foot." her eyes widened. Being a nurse she identified it as a werewolf wound, it was as though she could see the tiniest thing. "My son." she whispered. "Is a werewolf." No, she thought, he is not my son. My son, is not he. "Get out!" she screamed. Get out of here you-you-you wolf!" Remus didn't move. She steered him out the side of the caravan door. "I never want to see your face again!"  
  
Then Remus hid. He hid, because he didn't want her to know he was there. He stayed there, because he thought, that maybe, just maybe she would change her mind, but that was not so.   
  
At that time, Remus had been merely 8. Only 8 when he had received the horrid scar on his shoulder. But, Remus did survive. He survived well. His wanderings somehow led him to the Forbidden Forest as we know it. When he had had a home, it was actually quite near the Forbidden Forest, hence, the scar was formed. Instead of danger surrounding him whenever he stepped one place or another, Remus found many of his kind, the wolves, and the half-wolves. The ones that were like him, the werewolves.  
  
One August, when Remus was going to turn 11 soon he received an owl, he had tried to devour it because food had been low that month and Remus was hungry. Sheela stopped him though, she was a werewolf like him and liked to think of herself as the mother of 'this fine young wolf'. She told him to open it and he followed her instructions.  
  
You can guess what was in there, right? If you can't, I'll tell you. A letter spelling out the acception of Remus of Hogwarts. Sheela and the other half-humans gathered up all their money to go and get Remus his school suplies in Diagon Alley.  
  
Of course, Remus wasn't allowed to come.  
  
Soon it was the day of Hogwarts. Remus had a bathe in the river and dressed in the Hogwarts uniform and joined the other first years.  
~*~  
"Who's he?" he heard a female whisper.  
  
"Why wasn't he on the train?" asked another. Remus just doged all the comments puting on a brave face. All the students were in a long line, this year there were an abnormal amount of students there, maybe, it was because Dumbledore had taken over. Many would say that Dippet was a git and everyone had been waiting expectantly for him to become headmaster. He had, of course, been Deputy Headmaster and Transfiguration teacher just last year, and so, all the parents that hadn't wanted their students to go to Hogwarts under Dippet's conrol, changed their mind because now they had the chance of Dumbledore, the Great. Man who defeated Grindewald. So it was a terrific chance.  
  
"Avery, Derick!" shouted Proffesor Dane. The hall became slient. Remus gulped.  
  
The hat, which, just a few minutes before, had just sang a strange song about life as a hat, called out the words, "SLYTHERIN!" Remus just stood nervously in line, not really listening at all. Then he heard his name. In truth, Remus was undoubtably nervous, but as he always did, he walked boldly up to the hat.  
  
'Ahhh.... You could have a brilliant mind... yet... not right now.... but....you are brave...' Remus's heart was thumping in his chest. 'I can see you will do well in....'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor table cheered. A smile appeared on Remus's handsome young face. He strode over there, he sat down at an empty seat next to a boy with charcoal black hair. Remus always seemed to notice everything.  
  
Soon it reached the P's and the boy next to him walooking keenly, when he saw a boy with black hair, and brown eyes step up, the boy gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"Gryffindor!" yelled out the hat, the boy cheered loudly for the other boy. they talked for a little while when they finally noticed the other boy right next to them having the feast of his life.  
  
"Hello." said the plain-black-haired-boy. "I'm James Potter, and this is my friend Sirius. Black." he said adding the Black a moment later.  
  
"Remus Lupin." Remus's real last name was Jacobs, but all the wolves in the pac said their last name was Lupin, and he had adapted it. Remus looked longingly at the sky.  
  
"Like the sky?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah I guess, it's cool huh?" replied Remus.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius's eye's sparked in delight. "Look, there's me!" he pointed to the constellation Sirius, the Dog Star. Remus put a confused look o.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, well, I'm named after Sirius the Dog Star, and see the stars, they form the shape of it."   
  
"Oh... I wonder if I have a star."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"So... Have any brothers or sisters?" asked James.  
  
"Yep, quite a few." said Remus. "But they're more like relatives living together."  
  
"Some people have all the luck."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm an only child. Rather Boring."  
  
"When I'm not around." said Sirius cockily. James just rolled his eyes smiling.  
  
Remus smiled too, maybe he had found some friends.. And they would be good friends. Unless they found out.  
__________________________________  
Okay. Does this have a plot, is this good l  
in anyway? Well, if it is, I'd appreciate l  
it if you told me. R/R! l  
  
~~Jellybean 


	2. Chapter 2

The Prophecy  
  
_______________________  
There was a prophecy among the wolves, 'one wolf will change us forever' says the elder, Ordt. They know it will happen.... He will destroy the Nyung warriors. The warriors of the south. The warriors of death.  
_______________________  
  
Just like Remus had predicted, the three had become great friends, and had also picked up another boy along the way. His name was Peter Pettigrew. Peter was a pretty bold kind of guy with watery blue eyes and pure blond hair. He also loved playing pranks, something that all three of them found they loved, by the encouragement of Peter of course.  
  
Peter on his first day had taken an instant liking to a beautiful Hufflepuff named Serena. She too had blonde hair but long and silky, just a little lower than her shoulderblades. She liked him too, she liked the way he looked and his brave attitude, she also liked his friends. Particularely Sirius. He was even more dashing than the other three put together, although she knew she would never be able to muster up the courage to face him.  
  
And James. James had fallen from a cliff for another girl, Lily. He had fallen hard. Of course, there was no way he was going to tell anybody. But they sensed it,(Remus and Sirius did at least) and being the good friends they were they shut up about it. Until it became obvious.  
  
Remus and Sirius however... they hadn't found anyone. (A/n: No, this isn't and will never be slash.)  
  
Now, this brings us to the very first full moon...  
  
~*~  
  
Remus held his breath, he had to get out of here, without THEM seeing him. Or els he'd be doomed.  
  
"Rem!"  
  
Too late.  
  
"uh... Yeah?"  
  
"Where are you going?" the first thought that came to Remus's mind was spoken.  
  
"My-Aunt... Tillie's! Yeah, um I'm going to her house to... uh.... celebrate-I mean mourn over her-uh, uh, uh, death. Death, that's what happened to her. Yep. That's what I'd better going now. Yep-um. WEll, uh, bye!" Remus darted as fast as he could.  
  
"Right." said Sirius sarcastically.  
  
"There's something up with him." muttered James.  
  
"You know... Maybe we should leave him alone... I think, whatever it is it must be private."  
  
"So private that he feels he has to lie to his friends. Maybe his BEST friends?"  
  
"Good point. He'll tell us eventually. I'm sure he will."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
~*~  
  
It was morning, and the three boys had been playing Go Fish after Sirius had (hopelessly) tried to teach James how to play Cheat. Remus came in with a whole bunch of scratches and he looked quite sick, somehow, he also looked rather shrunken and he had to keep pulling up the shoulder of his robe.  
  
"What happened to you!?" asked James rather freaked out.  
  
"Well, the relatives got in a fight about who would get what, and it turned into a fist fight. You should've seen it! They were scratching and puching all over the place! The woman in our family, see, they've got real long nails. It sharp too, Shar-i got me in the jaw. Still hurts." he showed the massive bruise on the right side of his jaw, it was sealed with a bleeding scratch.  
  
"You must have some nasty relatives there." said Sirius falling for it... But James, he was less gullible.  
  
~*~  
  
"Halloween!" said Remus excitedly as though he had never seen it before.  
  
"You sound like you've never seen it before." said Sirius curiously.  
  
"Not like this!" said Remus throwing up his arms in excitment, his cheeks were flushed and he was just standing there, his ears twitching and his nose smelling the scent of the air, full of burnt pumpkin and gingerbread and silky ghost costumes and the supreme smell of silk. All his life, Remus had always had an attraction to silk, somehow, he thought it smelt better than anything els in the world.  
  
"Doesn't it smell good?" he said taking in another breath.  
  
"What?" asked James butting in as Sirius was just about to ask the same question.  
  
"The silk of course!" he said absentmindedly. James and Sirius gave each other a weird look. Silk? They were beginning to think their friend was crazy.  
  
"Uh... Silk doesn't have a smell." Remus was snapped back to his senses.  
  
"Course it doesn't, I was just joking with you." he said putting on a grin along with it.  
  
"Of course." said Sirius sarcastically.  
  
The three settled down next to Peter to was picking at the food and only eating the "manly food", even Sirius had to roll his eyes at that, and he was very-Pro-leader-of-the-Men (Sirius, who els?) (In his opinion, anyways). They looked at each other expectantly, 1...2...3...4...5...6..7...8...9..10-  
  
KABOOM!  
  
The whole castle shook, and when they got out of the Great Hall-  
  
"Yuck! There's toilet water everywhere!" said Serena disgustedly. They did all they could to stop from laughing, but they couldn't help it. They where rolling on the floor, if only they could see their faces!  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew, will you come to my office at once."  
  
Busted.  
  
"No thanks." said Sirius cockily. Proffessor McGonagall's face went and angry crimsonish color, as in saying, Do Not Mock Me, For I Can Make Your Life A Living Hell.  
  
"DOUBLE DETENTION!"  
  
"Wuh-oh." they chorused. They where doomed, of course, they'd had Detention before, but judging by the look on her face, it probably wasn't going to be easy. They walked up to her,  
  
"You will be in the Forbidden Forest, meet Hagrid there at 9:00 pm sharp." she said in a deathly whisper. Remus sighed in releif, the Forbidden Forest? That would be easy. When she was gone he let a small grin tug at his mouth.  
  
"This is going to be great!" he said excitedly.   
  
"No way. I've heard there're werewolves there!" said Sirius looking slightly jostled at the thought of werewolves.   
  
"So?" asked Remus. This was obviously the wrong thing to say.  
  
"So? So! So the werewolves could gobble us up!"  
  
"Sirius, be logical, if there were werewolves there, they wouldn't like-wolves. Because tommorrow night if *not* the full moon!"  
  
"Yeah but... I've heard they're bad *all* the time!" he said, whispering.  
  
"Si, that's just old folklore. It's not true. Get it?" said Remus sounding slightly offended, only James took notice of this though.  
  
~*~  
  
"'I boys. Now I'm gonna be need'n yur 'elp tonight with 'ome simple 'erb collect'n." said the BFMG (standing for the Big Friendly Mini Giant).  
  
"What'll we be getting, Hagrid?" asked Remus. If he got it done early maybe they could play in the lake, or take a ride on the raft Charles made for him.  
  
"Simhda roots, reehce blossom and ryung weed, the whole thing. You deal with 'em in Potions, got it? Come back ter me when yer done." they all nodded. The places quickly flashed in Remus's mind, berry patch, rose thicket and the Holly Oak. Remus started to pretend to absentmindedly find them.  
  
"Be careful!" he warned as they got near the berry patch. "These have a swarm of bees constantly protecting them." Remus slipped through, stayed in for a while and got out.  
  
"Got it! They didn't want to give it up but I got it!" he said sounding rather pleased.  
  
He then steered them to the rose bush where he quickly got the rheece plant. Soon they came upon the Holly Oak. It was not like a normal oak tree, although the branches looked and felt like noral oak, but on the branched instead of leaves, there were batches of holly. Thus, the name, "Holly Tree" was thought up. Remus reached inside the Holly Tree's trunk and pulled out the powerful ryung plant. Ryung could be the most... interesting plant, it could do almost anything, but not many people knew how to get it. Remus's pack, for example used it for healing after the full moon. Once he put it all in his pouch, he looked back at his friends, the spirit of the wolf dawning on him in the night.  
  
"Now we can have some fun." he said, his voice had some kind of wild edge that they had never heard from Remus before. Turns out that Remus knew exactly what could be done for fun in the forest. They climbed trees, rode on a strong raft and had tremendous fun all in all throughout the night. But, unfortunetly for the boys, by four in the morning they were plumb tuckered out, so they gave the herbs to Hagrid and headed for Hogwarts. And when they reached their beds,they just flopped on, not caring to undress.  
  
"That was really cool, eh?" said James sleepily.  
  
"Yeah." said Sirius.  
  
"I hope we do it again soon." said Remus being the only one not falling asleep for half of him was nocturnal.  
  
"Yeah." said they other boys in unison just before they fell asleep.  
  
"I hope I *can* do it again." whispered Remus quietly as he shut off the last light in the room.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this. Yay. Good for me. But I do own the plot... but not the wolves. No one owns them.  
  
A/N: Why do I make Peter a good big strong guy if I hate him? Well, I'm thinking, that maybe Peter *wasn't* so plump and shy in the beginning, yet, near the end, something changed that...  
  
I'm not telling anymore.  
  
G'night. *switches off own light* 


End file.
